


Spider-Man needs space (to prevent sensory overload)

by 3pineapples_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ava is always right, Flash Thompson is actually really helpful today, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Peter Parker Whump, Sensory Overload, Whump, enchanced senses are not great, especially if you've been having a really bad day, he accidentally became plot important, slight abuse of spider powers, spiderweb hammock, when fighting a machine designed to overwhelm your senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3pineapples_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/3pineapples_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: Peter Parker used to have a lot of breathing room.These days he has an entire army of Shield teens and teammates to take care of. The stress has been slowly building, and its not gonna blow over too nicely.At least he has good friends.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Agents of SHIELD Team, peter parker and sleep
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	Spider-Man needs space (to prevent sensory overload)

Peter Parker used to have a lot of breathing room. 

Growing up it had been just him, his Uncle Ben, and Aunt May. He would go to school, do his work, and come back home to his small family. Sure the house could feel a bit small at times, but it was cozy. It was just them. 

After Uncle Ben had died, he needed to get out of the house that reminded him so much of his failure. His escape soon evolved into something more than escape though. Great responsibility and all that. 

He would go out as Spider-man alone, but to be honest it never really felt that way. New York was a wild and crowded place, and sure outsiders could call them rude (and people definitely could be), but they expressed love in a different way. 

The grateful bearded man who gave him free hotdogs after he saved his cart from the weird villain of the week. The kids who had asked him to play basketball with them in their home courts. The old woman who called him ‘dearie’ after he helped her carry her groceries home. The timid man who let him pet his rooftop pigeons after he stopped to rest there and change is web fluid. The woman who gave him vegetables from her rooftop garden when he was simply curious. All of them showed their gratitude in their own ways. 

So he never really felt alone in the community that had been created around him, but in a sense it was still just him. Sure there were other heroes around such as the Avengers team, but none like him. They dealt with bigger, much more world ending threats. He was pretty much the only hero who exclusively dealt with muggers, robberies, and paste themed villains. Who helped the ordinary people make it home. 

Heck, (because  _ good _ role models don't curse) even up to his wrestling days- something no one should  _ ever _ find out about, under any circumstances- most things were done on his terms. It had been this way since the beginning. 

No rules, no babysitters, no one to keep an eye on. No one there to keep an eye on him. 

But ever since Shield moved in with the formation of his team (not his decision, something forced onto him) it was obvious that things were going to change. 

And with all the added new heroes he's helping train now, he doesn't get much time to himself anymore (even though most of it is spent out in his field trying to save others). Sometimes it gets too overwhelming…

~oOo~

With all the things that seemed to go on in his life it was a miracle he was not constantly drowning in stress. Sure at times it could get hectic, but overall Peter had ways of managing it all. Every day had a different issue to deal with, and every issue had a different strategy. 

What he failed to account for however, was for every single one of his strategies to fail all in one day. 

It started with a stressful school day for one. 

Usually school itself was a tolerable stressor. Keeping a low profile wasn’t too hard. It had been ingrained into his person through countless locker encounters. The key was to remain hidden from both suspicion and bullies, and he relied heavily on his friends for this. Their presence aided in keeping his identity secret. Too many sudden changes in one's life only attracted attention and wild teenage gossip. 

They also helped in giving him the escape of allowing himself to be a normal teen. Hanging out with them at lunch was a welcome respite from the constant pressure of being with Shield. Without them, who could distract him from the problems he refused to admit existed? 

But on this particular day, both MJ and Harry and MJ were absent. 

Harry was attending a press conference with his dad, something Peter hoped would help his best friend with the relationship between him and his father. It was no secret that Norman seemed to ignore him. Maybe this time together would help them connect, and would allow Norman to see the son he already had in a positive light. 

MJ was just plain old sick with a stomach bug. She had bullied Peter into taking notes for her in class and delivering them to her when he got home (not that he wasn't already gonna do that). 

But this unfortunate circumstance left him alone and vulnerable at lunch. He could just hang around his Shield team, but they were a loud bunch. Their loud nature could compromise the image of 'nerdy Peter Parker' ™ and bring unwanted attention. ‘Why would Parker make friends with the cool new kids?  _ How _ ?’

In any case he didn't have to worry for too long on what to do. Because Flash, secretly Agent Venom and a member of Shield, solved the issue for him by doing exactly that (bring unwanted attention) when he dragged him along to sit with his group. 

Points for good intentions though.

The second issue came from all the crime fighting in New York. 

All week there had been numerous encounters he’d had to handle. It was like all the petty criminals and even pettier villains came together and said ‘Hey, he can’t stop all of us’. Which was pretty much true. It was crazy, as soon as he solved one issue another one popped up. He could hardly catch his breath before another cry for help came from somewhere about two blocks over. 

This, combined with the fact that Shield had upped their training, led to the third issue as much of his homework and class projects began piling up. He spent most of his remaining time keeping his grades up, so add mild sleep deprivation to the list. 

The final piece to this terrible headache-inducing puzzle was that his team and all trainees were both  _ incredibly _ and  _ irritatingly _ loud today.

~oOo~

As he silently made his way through the cold metallic halls of the helicarrier to join his friends, he continued rubbing at the small ache of his temple. He had hoped the feeling would go away after delivering the work to MJ, but had unfortunately had no luck. He'd be fine though, he’s gone through worse, this was nothing.

Today had been pretty terrible so far, but maybe the universe would be kind and merciful to him.

...Peter immediately wished for The Universe to have not heard him because he was pretty sure he'd just jinxed it. 

As he neared the training room, he could hear the chatter grow more distinct. And loud. Very very loud.

Sure he was used to loud, what with the constant hum of traffic, people, and public transportation. But he was already so accustomed to the city that most of the urban noises didn't really register with him as much as it should. This habitat was his hime, including all the sounds that came with it. Truly, nature is beautiful. 

But it could be quite irritating sometimes being able to pick up even the slightest sounds. 

It was hard enough explaining he can hear the buzzing of regular electronics, humming of neon lights, even the ticking of random peoples watches without having to admit he had spider powers. 

Heightened senses often didn’t give him a choice of whether or not he wanted to hear every single conversation at once. 

For example he heard Squirrel Girl whisper to the friend perched on her shoulder "I heard that today we're gonna train against ‘unexpected variables’ in the field like strong sounds. I wonder what that means". 

Too late. So much for the pity of the universe. Today was going to be interesting at least. 

~oOo~

It's official. He hates science. Science has never done anything good. It was science that had created and driven his enemies -like the Green Goblin and Doc Ock- and it had produced the monstrosity that sat in the middle of the room today. 

That horrible little box with wheels. Oh, it was small, and round, and had a cute smile stenciled on that everyone had cooed at, but this neon bright menace grew into a large imposing size once activated. 

Covered in a dazzling mirage of reflective surfaces, it did a wonderful job of attacking the senses of those unprepared attackers. Even with the reflective lenses of his suit, it was nearly overwhelming. On top of that, there was a constant high pitched whine layered on top of a repetitive beep, kind of like the school's fire alarm, only worse. So much worse. 

Off to the side, seated in a control room faw away, sat two scientists, smiling in their noise canceling headphones and sunglasses. Those basta- no,  _ jerks _ (because good role models didn’t curse, no matter how much they deserved it) were proud. 

Apparently, the team was testing out the machine for the scientists at SHIELD rather than actual training for themselves. This machine was designed to take down enemies by disorientating them through overwhelming their senses. 

With every sense being basically enhanced, this left Peter at a  _ slight _ disadvantage. 

They were set to work in two groups. Group one was Peter, Cloak, Dagger, Powerman, Tigress, and Squirrel Girl. 

Group two - who had named themselves ‘Rad Dude Squad’ - was Nova, Danny, Miles, Scarlet Spider, Rhino, and Iron Spider. 

Because it was partially sound based, Agent Venom had been forced to sit this one out seeing as the symbiote was averse to loud noises. He actually seemed bummed out about this. Peters bet on the fact that he couldn't be part of ‘Rad Dude Squad’. 

This sucked. But when in doubt, or really any sense of stress, quip. 

"What person in their right minds decides to build this thing?" Peter asked. "'Hey Jim you know what? Let's use Shield money to build an annoying 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' machine this time around as a prank' 'Sure thing Issac that sounds like a great idea! Hey, what if we get some teenagers to test it out too?' 'You know what Jim you're a genius! Let's paint it an annoyingly bright color too!' 'Let's cover it in glitter, we’re so clever Isaac!'"

"Spidey you need to calm down, you're letting it swamp you. Concentrate on the task at hand". It was Powerman, probably. Peter couldn't really tell anymore, he could barely tell the buzzing of danger apart from the throbbing of his skull.

For the entire duration of that, Peter had ignored him in favor of jumping from the floor to the walls, landing kick after kick to the machine’s weak spots. Quite aggressively. The team had never seen him use this amount of serious and vindictive force before for simple training, and were concerned. 

And while he very much hated this machine, his strength was not entirely intentional. Annoyingly, when he became sleep deprived, overwhelmed, or had been drugged, he couldn’t control his powers as much. 

This meant he had to use even more of his time, energy, and concentration trying not to rip doors from their hinges (again) or break anything important, exhausting and irritating him even further.

Seeing that his words hadn’t gotten through, Powerman tried again. "The sooner this thing is defeated the faster this annoying 'beep beep beep' the noise stops". 

Just then, Dagger, jumping out of Cloak's portal, threw one of her weapons and struck the machine in its designated weak points which were a slightly different, more annoying shade of neon orange. This knocked the machine back a couple of paces.

The machine froze. The noise had stopped. There was a tense silence. Was it over?

To the tragic surprise of no one, another sound started up.  _ A vuvuzela. _ Everyone cried out. (Except Flash who pumped his fists in the observation room, because... sports? Probably.)

"'Hey Issac you know what would be funny? If every time they take down our perfect machine a new noise comes up!' 'Jim you're a genius! The children shall be amused and delighted!’" 

Peter was actually  _ not _ very amused or delighted by this. His tone left little to the imagination as to how much he disliked 'Jim and Isaac, the Shield scientist prankster team'.

From across the room, Ava was getting tired of his attitude. She called out, "Peter chill, it's just noise. It's not that bad if you just ignore it". 

"Yeah webs," Nova called out, "even I'm not complaining as much!" 

Peter simply squints at Nova. “Bold words for someone who's sitting crisscross applesauce on the side and about to go next”. 

At this point, Peters' head was throbbing painfully. He felt horribly nauseous, and his vision was slowly failing on him. This had happened before back when he still needed to use his glasses. 

Before he got his powers and his vision was fixed He had forgotten them and had to attend an assembly. If he had to guess what happened, he'd say he strained his vision so hard that his brain thought he had been poisoned. It wouldn't the first time. The school cafeteria lunches were a nightmare. Currently, his vision was slowly creating black splotches wherever he looked.

While he had been distracted by Nova, someone had taken down the machine again.

In a (pretty common and very predictable) move that lacked interest for his self-preservation, Peter decided it was a good idea to get close to the still standing machine. Slowly he crouched close to the machine to poke it.

"Hey, Peter, maybe you should move away who knows what this thing does," Ava yelled from across the room. It seemed like his ears were clearing up. 

He quickly rose to his feet and spun to walk away making himself dizzy again, but just as his back was turned to leave, the machine opened up. And pulled out some hammers. Giant, heavy, painful looking hammers.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WEBS GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

Peter had been so busy trying to regain his balance, that he and his sad, tired, miserable self, had not managed to escape.

Peter felt his Spidey-sense go off. He quickly turned around only to feel something painful connect to his side and throw him back. He hit a wall and fell to the floor with a loud and audible thud. 

With the breath knocked out of his lungs, he was content to just lay there with his eyes closed and his head spinning as he tried to catch his breath. 

'This is nice I guess’ he thought. It was definitely nicer than fighting with a probable migraine. Being a pancake on the floor gave him time to plot his revenge against science. No, he must be better than that. And monologuing like a bad guy was a pretty bad sign that he was heading towards villainy. Or at the very least finally going crazy.

As he lay on the floor contemplating, he felt every vibration of every step people took. It was unpleasant, but there wasn't much he could do. 

Two of them were making his way over to him, but as his spidey sense was quiet he wasn't too worried. 

He was vaguely aware of the 2 people hovering above him. When he looked up Peter noticed one of them spoke in a very obnoxious and distant voice, like talking through a thunderstorm. 

Peter tried to keep his eyes open but the fluorescent light only made him squint. Slowly the second voice began to muffle back in. 

"... pretty hard hit, are you sure you're ok?" Miles' voice broke in. 

Now he had two options. He could either admit something was wrong and stay on the floor. He could get sent to medical and accept help. He could rely on others. He could ask for help. 

Or he could lie. 

He needed to get up, he couldn't give up now. He was so close to the end of the day. If this was a real scenario he couldn't just stay on the floor. People needed him and he couldn't let them down just because he had a migraine. Others relied on him too much. 

“I’m fine, just let me get up”. 

He tried to stand, but he had overestimated his recovery in that moment and stumbled. Just as he tried to regain his balance and fight off their concern -it seems the other voice has been Nova-, the three of them heard the loud sports instrument slowly die out. Someone had disabled the machine again and the noise had stopped, and everyone waited tensely.

Peter jumped, startled when there were suddenly flashing lights. All the sounds from before joined together in a horrible symphony of overwhelming sounds, so terrible that Miles and even Nova had to cover their ears.

As Peter cringed, he knew it finally couldn’t get worse than this.

Then the machine pulled out dodgeballs.

Once again, science was about to create another villain origin story. 

~oOo~

Peter still hadn't recovered from his headache, and he still couldn't quite see, but it was getting better. Now his vision was totally blacked out instead of being a hazy mess on black spots, and his hearing was slowly returning. Overall this was a plus. 

After carefully weighing his options, he decided not to tell anyone, feeling it wasn’t that big a deal. 

He'd had the very annoying training thing plus all his other problems, and  _ spectacularly _ Peter had survived it. Just a couple more hours until training was over and he could call it a day. 

Maybe he should have left right away, made up some excuse, told the truth. He should have gone straight home, it wasn't like he was much help to anyone when he could barely see. He’d had to rely on the people walking with him and his spidey-sense to navigate. 

But as part of the training, they decided to do a "dumb sound cool down" as Nova had so helpfully put it. He was on point with the names today. Kinda like running a cooldown lap after jogging a mile.

This did not require him to see, so he didn't feel as much of a dead weight in this activity, and this kept him from actually leaving. 

Peter himself had made it there last, being at the back of the group so he could more easily follow the others. If anyone asked, he could just blame it on being tired.

So that's why the entire team currently sat in a circle and closed their eyes. Well, close enough to a circle. Some people were touching knees and resting on each other, while others were farther out of the ring than necessary. Specifically Scarlet Spider. And Rhino, but that was because of his size. 

They began by sitting in a quiet circle to breathe slowly, inhaling for 5 counts, holding for 5, and releasing for 10 as a calming exercise. Surprisingly it was led by Flash.

"Wait a minute, why is Flash leading this? Flash, why are you leading this?"

Excitedly, he began, "Our football coach had us do this after training and every game! I heard the cheerleaders did the same thing." With a smile on his face, he excitedly continued, "Plus the symbiote sometimes gets angry or nervous so I have to help it calm down, so that proves it works! Ya, that's science right?"

For the most part, everyone was content to just have a chance to breathe and relax. Rest their bodies and minds after such an  _ interesting  _ work out they'd been given that day. And maybe the surprise class that was being given by Flash.

But for Peter 'can't take a break' Benjamin Parker, however, the calm atmosphere did nothing to alleviate the thoughts of what he still needed to do. He was talking full advantage of this moment to plan it all out in his head, ideas running around faster than he could process any single one of them. 

There was so much to do. He needed time to finish making up his homework assignments. Now that he thought about it he had left that at home, with Aunt May. He needed to spend more time with her, if she wasn’t out with her friends. 

Here with his friends, he had to lead the team and make them more independent. He had to help them become stronger, to keep them safe. He could do something to help them here, without keeping them completely in the dark unlike MJ and Harry. 

He had to constantly tune out everything but at the same time be alert in case of any possible danger. If anything attacked them right now he wasn't sure how much help he would be. 

His ribs were still hurting, and his vision still wasn't clearing up fast enough and he still felt so horribly sick and, and...

And he needed to pick up groceries which he had forgotten until now… Or was that for tomorrow?

Underneath the rush of his thinking, Peters couldn't concentrate on anything. 

While the breathing exercises were surprisingly helpful, he could still hear too much. Every rustle of fabric and every breath was heard, some people were even snickering. There was the sound of shifting, and the rustling of costumes, a plastic bag being opened, and  _ chewing _ \- wait, was someone  _ eating _ something?! 

Or maybe he was overreacting, because last he remembered, unsalted, unbuttered popcorn didn't have a smell.  _ Who even ate that? _

Normally this would be fine, in fact, he might even be the one eating something to annoy the others, but the sound of  _ everything _ was grating on his ears.

"Ok, cool that was fun. I’ve had a wonderful day but I'm gonna just- bye". He can't let the team see him like this. He couldn't even see  _ them _ .

As he's getting up, despite being partially temporarily blind he can literally  _ feel _ the concerned glances.

"Hey, Webs are you alright?" concern evident in Lukes' voice.

"You haven't been so hot today" He heard Squirrel Girl shift her weight.

"Do you need medical?" A slight step forward from Amadeus.

They were getting closer and closer to him. He could hear them whispering. Ava thought he was gonna faint. Ben was moving towards his back after that to catch him if he did fall. They were going to surround him. 

Thinking quickly, he jumped up and staggered to the wall, a fair distance away. "Ok guys stop crowding me! I swear I'm fine, just keep at least an arm's length away from me. Don't bubble around me, it's weird". 

"Peter, you have to tell us what's wrong so we can help you.” He had just opened his mouth to argue when Ava continued, “Don't deny you need help right now. You got knocked into a wall and you're literally squinting at us". He hated when they insisted. Ava was always right, but today her accuracy frustrated him.

Peter snapped, "I don't have to tell you guys anything!" 

Surprised, the others recoiled at his outburst. They rarely saw him lose his temper like this. Interestingly, Flash was looking at him intensely. The look was vaguely familiar, but he was too tired to place it. He looked away. 

It was easy to be mad, but he immediately regretted his flash anger. He sighed, "Look guys- I'm sorry, that wasn't, what I'm trying to say is-" He floundered for a bit before he took a deep breath to compose himself. Honesty was key to helping them understand. He lied enough as it was. At this point it wasn't worth adding another one. 

"Look, I've been having a stressful week. There are so many things I've been doing and I can't keep up with all of it. It's not your fault, it's not my fault, not anyone's fault but the universe. But I'll be fine I swear. I'm sorry for snapping at you guys". He hung his head. 

Flash is the one to say something, telling him "Ok then Peter, just go take a nap. That should clear your head".

Taking the escape, he walks out of the room. Everyone stays quiet until they're sure he's out of hearing range. His hearing range.

"Miles, Cho, make sure to keep an eye on him. Make sure he doesn’t do something dangerous". 

As soon as they left the room dissolved into whispers. 

Cloak leaned over to Dagger. "I'm worried about Spider-man, I've never seen him like that". 

Dagger nods, "Today was pretty bad for everyone. Do you think he'll be ok?" 

"He'll be relatively fine. You know him, he needs to freak out every once in a while to feel like everything is ok" Nova comments.

Dagger looked concerned. "If that's normal for him, he must freak out a lot more than we see. That can't be healthy. And what did he mean by 'Not anyone's fault but the universe'?"

"It's best not to think about that sometimes. There are things that only make sense to spiders." Nova snaps his fingers in realization "Like nerdiness and bugs".

"Arachnids" Flash called. They gave him a questioning look, "What? Spider-Man isn't here to defend it so I have to!"

"Great, another one Peter has brainwashed".

~oOo~

Peter tried his best to ignore them. As he sped up, he could hear their trailing footsteps follow. Just in case, they said. He sighed. 

"Guys I'm not going to go crazy and run away. I just have a stress headache”. Slowing to a stop, he added “I can’t lose you two… for now anyway". Wait, he didn't mean it like that. Risking a glance over his shoulder, he tried to see if they had heard the last part. Maybe (even with super hearing) Miles hadn't heard that last bit.

No luck, Peter saw his concerned glance. He'd heard him. Great now they think I'm at least  _ planning _ to run away. Good job Parker. 

That fight must have taken more out of him than they thought. Too tired to do anything else, he took off his mask and continued walking. 

As miles and cho trailed after him, they took in his appearance. Perhaps it had been Peters acting that led them to believe he was truly ok. He did hide behind the mask pretty often. To the point that Ava held a meeting titled 'What to look out for in Spider-Man: A guide to checking if Peter needs medical attention'. It was a handy list of pointers on when to forcibly drag him to medical, and how to do it. 

They walked in silence for a bit, the kind of tired yet comfortable silence, unspoiled by the need to fill empty air with unnecessary talk. 

As they made their way past the sleeping quarters and past the medical center, following him down the maze-like mess of training halls, Peter gently pointed out helpful landmarks to them. They might need to know where he was at some point, and since they were going to follow him regardless, he might as well tell them where they were. 

A water fountain here. Two rooms down and to the left an orange light instead of the regular fluorescent ones. Accounting’s break room was about 7 rooms to the left of this intersecting hallway. The further they got the more fleshed out and twisted their mental map became, but eventually they arrived at their destination.

It was poorly lit, the only thing in this secluded dead end hallway was a broken drinking fountain.

They watched as Peter began to scale the wall and set up some sort of net where the two sides of the wall met the roof with practiced ease. There were older scuff marks on the roof, along with bits of dried web. 

Carefully, as to not draw his attention, Amadeus leaned over to Miles. 

"He must have scouted this place some time ago," Amadeus whispered. “I dont think ive ever seen this before though”.

Miles nodded “Yeah, me neither. This is a pretty nice spot though, I can barely hear any of the other Shield activity from here”. 

Worried that Peter might tangle himself in his net, Miles helps him out in helping to create a hammock. Mindful of the quiet atmosphere around them Miles softly calls out to Amadeus. "Hey Iron, you should go update the others so they don't get worried".

"Roger that, I'll be off then. Should i come back?"

“If you want. I think i'm gonna stay here and keep an eye on him, I'm kinda curious about all this, and I don't really have anything else to do today anyway”. 

With that, he makes his way back, retracting his steps and following the landmarks Peter had given them. 

When he finally got back, Cho gave them the update, but the moment he mentioned the ‘giant web’ Peter and Miles were building, Nova and a few others demanded to see it. 

Despite Cho’s protests, Nova and the others spill into the halls to search, with Cho trailing after them adamantly trying to stop them. 

"I wanna see a giant web."

Squirrel girl bounced excitedly. "It's being built by  _ two _ spiders, that's gotta be a sight to see!"

"How much do you wanna bet Peter got trapped in his own web?"

"Cho where are they?"

"I am not telling you guys where they are!"

Despite his best efforts, he still ends up guiding them when Nova uses him like a metal detector. The closer they got the louder and more determined his efforts to get them to stop became. He might be a certified genius, but he's still a kid who’s not great at secrets yet. 

While some of them decided to go see for themselves, others run after them to check on the two arachnids and make sure no one does anything dangerous.

"You just watch to watch them struggle, don't you?" Luke chuckled.

Peter  _ was _ looking tired. They'd seen him break tables and unintentionally destroy doors when he wasn't paying attention. Nova smiled "...That too".

Turning back to his spider themed metal detector, nova tried again. "Come on," he whined, "we won't do anything we swear!"

Amadeus, still trying as hard as he can, tells them all "I'm not telling you where he is!"

Just as he finished his statement, Miles turned the corner. Following the final hallway he had come from, they eventually find Peter. 

“... So what exactly did we find? Is he going full metamorphosis?” 

“That's butterflies you idiot,” Amadeus says, and then smacks away Nova's hand as he reaches out to poke it “and don't touch it”. 

After taking a few pictures, Squirrel Girl asked “Seriously though, is he ok?”

Miles turns to her as he says “Yeah, he's fine. He told me it's something to block out sound and light while he takes a nap”. 

Flash is the one to finally shoo them all out. Even as his former tormentor, or perhaps because of it, he had most experience with Peter and knew it was best to leave him alone when he got like this. He knew when Peter had reached his limit, and had known the moment he snapped in the training room that the limit had been reached. 

He’d seen something similar before, soon after his uncle had died. This wasn't as bad, but he didn't want it to get there. 

As they walked away, inside the web Peter was content, warm, and disconnected from the world for a bit. He felt safe. knowing nothing would hurt him while he was in there. Because if anything even  _ tried _ , he had a pretty decent team outside to protect him. 

~oOo~ 

**Author's Note:**

> Same deal as last time, I updated and transferred my story. thank you for your patience, for anyone who had interest in it. I also accidentally made it 2000 words longer, whoops? 
> 
> Anyway I really want IHOP, but we can't go out so I shall just sit here and let my rage fuel me instead.


End file.
